The invention relates to a method of assemblying a hammer and more specifically to one having novel structure for the top end of its handle, for its hammer head unit, and the wedge unit that is driven into the top end of the handle.
Prior art hammers generally have a hammer head unit having a handle receiving central portion that only tapers along two of the inside walls of the opening that receives the top end of the handle. The opening at its bottom end is smaller than at its top end. In order to secure the top end of the handle to the hammer head unit, a linear extending wedge is driven down into the top of the handle spreading it in two directions against the two tapered inside wall surfaces of the opening. Sometimes the linear extending wedge does not hold the top of the handle firmly enough in the hammer head unit and it works loose which is annoying and dangerous during use. Existing handles for hammers only have a single vertical slot extending downwardly from their top end for receiving a linear extending wedge.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel method for assembling a hammer from a handle, a wedge unit and a hammer head unit.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method of assemblying a hammer that provides a more positive structure for securing the top end of the handle to the hammer head unit.